Special Gift
by starsandbooks
Summary: Keith wants to do something special for his boyfriend. So, he makes homemade chocolate. And fails many times, but he keeps trying with the help of his brother, Shiro. But what he doesn't expect is for his boyfriend to come home early.


**I originally wrote this VLD Rare Pair Week and posted it, but with new information being presented within the fandom and from the writers, I decided to take down every one of my works and rewrite them. Hope you guys enjoy my new, and improved,oneshot! Reviews are appreciated. :)))**

* * *

 **"S** hit!"

Keith hurried to slip on an oven mitt before rushing over to remove the burning chocolate from the stove, turning off the burner. A sigh left his lips before he grabbed his wooden spoon and dumped the sweet, but ruined treat into the trash bin then placing the pot into the sink. For several hours, Keith had been trying to make homemade chocolate for his long-term boyfriend instead of getting store-bought, but he couldn't do it without making a mistake each time. The chocolate always ended up either too sweet, not sweet enough or burnt. Cooking wasn't something he had very much skill in, despite chocolate being one of the easiest treats to make.

" _Keith, don't worry. It's okay to make a few mistakes._ "

"But I want this to be perfect. I mean, he makes me so many types of food nearly all of the time just because he feels like it. I want to do something for him in return," the young man said as he turned to the tablet resting upwards on the island in his kitchen, crossing his arms across his chest. Keith felt frustrated that his attempts were failing, but he also felt disappointed that he couldn't even make a simple dessert for someone he loves. His older brother, Shiro, smiled at him reassuringly through the screen.

" _I know, but you also know that Hunk will like whatever you give him. He doesn't care what it is as long as it's from you,_ " he said happily, trying to keep him calm, " _I wish I was there physically to help you, but this is the best I can do._ "

The young man let out another sigh and nodded, unfolding his arms and placing one of his hands on his hip. Shiro, using his extensive knowledge in all things culinary, had agreed to teach him how to make chocolate, but there was only so much he could do since he wasn't home and wouldn't be for a couple more days.

"Yeah, Yeah. Matt went on and on for weeks about how he had this perfect gift for you. I wasn't really surprised when he dragged you off to Paris for a week."

He saw a deep red blush spread across his brother's scarred nose with happiness and embarrassment. Matt, Shiro's partner of two years, had been a bit of a closet romantic, which was something that Shiro loved as an open romantic himself. They had been friends for a long time and Matt was there when Shiro's ex-fiance, Adam, left him after giving him an ultimatum when Shiro had told him about his decision to join Matt and his father on a highly classified and dangerous mission, despite his illness. Many things had happened to mess with Shiro's psyche after something had gone wrong with the mission, but when everyone finally returned home, Matt was by Shiro's side. He helped him heal and grow accustomed to his symptoms of PTSD. Once Keith had heard the two had decided to try for a relationship, he felt happy for both of them. They needed something good in their lives after everything they had been through. Keith hoped his older brother and Matt would be together for a long time.

" _Yeah. I was quite shocked, but I've had so much fun so far,_ " Shiro leaned further towards the screen and stage-whispered, " _Honestly, I think he has something big planned._ "

"Well, that's Matt for you. When it comes to you, he always has something major planned."

Shiro chuckled and nodded, agreeing with him wholeheartedly.

" _You're definitely right about that,_ " he then tilted his head and gave him a sympathetic look, " _Do you want to try making that chocolate one more time?_ "

Keith bit his lip and nodded, gathering more of the ingredients he had bought, thankfully having gotten enough, whilst allowing Shiro to give him the instructions again.

* * *

 **H** unk unlocked the door and set his bag down on the floor beside it as he stepped into the apartment he shared with his boyfriend. It was still pretty early in the evening, which he was thankful for. He had been working on a project with Pidge that was due in one of their shared classes within the next week, but Pidge assured him that she could finish the rest on her own and let Hunk head home early. They both knew what day it was and she wanted him to spend the rest of it with Keith. The young man glanced down at the long box and small bouquet of flowers he held in his hand and grinned to himself.

Since he was able to return home earlier than expected, he decided to stop by and collect the gift he had for Keith that had been on layaway until he could save up the money for it. It was something special that he hoped his boyfriend would love for a long time. Hunk took in a deep breath and stepped forward, only to notice a sweet scent in the air.

 _Chocolate?_ An eyebrow raised at the thought and he followed the scent, stopping when he noticed Keith standing in the middle of a mildly messy kitchen. A fond expression graced his face as he took in his boyfriend's appearance. Keith's hair was tied back in a loose bun with his bangs tied up on top of his head, his expression so concentrated that it made Hunk realize how adorable he appeared. He even noticed a bit of chocolate smeared on the side of his face over the scar on his cheek. Hunk leaned against the doorway and stayed silent, listening as Keith spoke to someone.

"He just… Fuck, he does so much for me and I love him for that," a soft sigh left his boyfriend's lips as a faint smile graced his lips while decorating a piece of chocolate with pink icing, "I want this to be perfect because he deserves nothing less."

" _And you call me the epitome of romance,_ " Hunk heard a familiar voice reply, teasing Keith. He recognized the owner as Shiro, whose voice was coming from Keith's tablet, which he now noticed was propped up onto a nearby countertop, " _Hunk will love this and you tried really hard. You know he'll appreciate it no matter what._ "

"I hope so," Keith mumbled and continued icing before he paused and set the pack of icing down. He lifted his head to face the tablet, but he finally noticed Hunk as he did a double take when his eyes passed by his form before they locked with his own. A soft blush was dusted across both of their faces and a fond smile was on Hunk's.

"Hunk…" The older male breathed before he turned to his tablet completely, "Shiro, I gotta go."

" _Alright. Talk to you soon._ "

With that, Keith disconnected from the video call and slowly rounded the island, growing closer to Hunk.

"Hey," the younger male greeted in a soft, loving tone as he reached out with his free hand to take his boyfriend's, letting their fingers intertwine naturally.

"When did you get back?" Keith asked in an equally soft voice, not having expected him to be home so early.

"Just a few minutes ago," Hunk confessed and smiled shyly, "I didn't expect any of this. At all."

Keith chuckled nervously before gently tugging at Hunk's hand, leading him over to where he stood just a moment ago. On the island counter, there was a plate with heart-shaped chocolates on it, each iced with a thin pink outline and various short compliments. Hunk's heart stuttered at the sight and his smile brightened. The older man took one from the plate before guiding it to his boyfriend's mouth since his hands were full, offering to feed it to him. The younger opened his mouth in response and sighed in delight as the treat entered it, loving how it tasted as it melted in his mouth.

"Wow," Hunk said as soon as the chocolate was gone, "That was delicious."

Keith's face brightened at the praise before a dark blush spread across his nose and cheeks again, "Really? It, um, it took me hours to get them right. I wanted them to be perfect for you." At that, Hunk sat his gifts down on a clean section of the island and then lifted his now free hand to Keith's cheek, ignoring the chocolate smeared there.

"Baby, anything you do is perfect to me."

The words were whispered to Keith, showing his love in such an intimacy that they didn't get to experience often. The beautiful flush darkened on the older's pale cheeks before he leaned into Hunk's touch. Hunk could feel him practically melt where he stood. Before anything else could be said, Keith's eyes finally locked onto the gifts that now sat on the island before meeting Hunk's gaze once more.

"Are.. those for me?"

Hunk chuckled and pulled his hands away from Keith before grabbing the flowers and gift box, carefully handing them to his boyfriend.

"Of course. Who else would they be for?"

Keith's eyes brightened as he took them, briefly sniffing the flowers before placing them back down onto the counter. He slowly opened the box that now remained in his hands before a soft gasp escaped his lips at the sight. Sat inside the box was a rose-gold ring attached to a silver chain. Citrine and Ruby gems wrapped around the band in an alternating pattern.

"Oh, Hunk…" Keith breathed, his voice nearly catching in his throat. He was so overwhelmed with emotions that one question stood out in the forefront of his mind.

 _What did I ever do to deserve him?_

At this very moment, he now knew what Shiro felt when she got emotional over any special gift that Matt had given him.

"I thought about what to get you for weeks and it finally came to me. Nothing would ever show my love properly than a customized gift just for you," Hunk explained and reached over, sliding his hand beneath Keith's chin and lifting his head, dark brown eyes meeting deep violet, "I love you, Keith Shirogane. I wanted to give you something that would remind you of that fact every single day."

Tears welled up in Keith's eyes before he quickly took the necklace from its velvet cushion and letting the box drop to the ground as he clipped it on with care. When it was on, he surged forward, wrapping his arms around Hunk's neck while crashing their lips together. The larger male stumbled backward slightly, his back hitting the island before he let his eyes slip closed as his hands moved to grip at Keith's lithe waist and pull him close. He melted into the kiss and returned it with just as much passion. When they pulled apart, Keith made Hunk lean down so that their foreheads could rest together.

"I love you, too, Hunk Garrett."

Hunk's lips formed another smile as they stood there in a comfortable silence. He was happy and content with having his wonderful boyfriend in his arms, just like this.

Well, that was until Hunk grew a mischievous glint in his eyes and he suddenly swiped his tongue along Keith's cheek to clear off the chocolate that had rested there, making Keith let out an unexpected squeal of surprise.

"Hunk!"


End file.
